The Dragon's Bride
by PariahDark
Summary: As queen of all dragons Azula has many suitors wanting her hand. But with her oldest friend dying of a curse she seeks a cure but finds someone worthy to stand beside her. Now all she has to do is win the heart of the young waterbender.
1. Chapter 1

**Azula Pov:**

As the sun entered the master bedroom Azula woke from her slumber and greeted the day by spreading her massive wings as she stretched and flew out of the bed. As usual moments after her feet touched the floor the doors opened and two lines of maids formed on either side.

"Good morning mistress Azula" they said in unison bowing as she passed them her glowing yellow eyes tracking their every movement. Being the leader of all dragons ment that not only did she lead all of dragonkind but also had legions of servants at her beck and call. As each maid went about cleaning and grooming her body for the day Azula couldn't help but notice one more maid then usual which made her slightly aggravated.

"You there, why are you here? You're not part of my morning team so tell me why I shouldn't burn you where you stand." she threatened one hand filled with her blue flames.

The maid instantly started trembling knowing full well that Azula can and would kill her like all other things she deemed useless.

"...I...I was sent by lady Ty lee she's awake wishes to see you." The maids instantly stopped working as Azula's breath stopped and her eyes widened.

"Tell my council that I'll be late to the meeting." The maids nodded before finishing their work and leaving. Azula now dressed in her crimson robes lifted her wings and took off down the halls heading straight for Ty lees wing of the palace to see how her friend was doing. For as long as Azula had known her Ty lee had been suffering from a dark spirits curse that was slowly killing her, but that never stopped her from being Azula's only friend even when Azula killed the old leader and took his place as leader of the dragons she still made time for Ty lee even going so far as to move the girl to the palace to make sure she got the best care and was always close to her.

Just as she reached the door to her room the royal doctor emerged looking at her chart with a unreadable expression on his face.

"How is she today doctor?"

"Well the good news is that we finally found a possible cure."

"And the bad news?"

"I'm afraid the only known cure is full immersion in water blessed by the ocean and moon spirit but as you may be aware..."

"Yes those spirits left the spirit world long ago to live in the human world, but tell me what are her chances without the water?"

She had always admired the royal physician for his inability to give false hope. And as he looked her in the eye his facial muscles never moving she knew the answer.

"And how long does she have?"

"One year if she's lucky nine months at minimum." He bowed as he left me alone to deal with this new information.

_Nine months at minimum, I'd always knew I'd outlive her but I didn't expect it like this. But if tis is is all the time she has left I'll at least make sure she gets everything she could ever want._

With that decided I pushed open the massive doors to her room which was once an indoor garden which Ty Lee had massively improved upon. But that's not surprising seeing as Ty lee was a nymph. In fact most people had found it strange that a dragon and a nymph could be anything but enemies but we'd found we didn't care what others thought. As I walked around the massive tree trunks and plants that littered the room I was completely blindsided when Ty Lee sprang from out one of the trunks tackling me to the ground in a hug.

"Azula you came!"

_I've told her thousands of times not to tackle me it's undignified but I just can't bring myself to yell at her._

"Of course I came no matter how busy I get I'll always have time for you. Besides one of the maids said you had wanted to see me."

She helps be to my feet and I can't help but see how sick she was. Her skin had lost it's normal glow and waist was a lot thinner showing she probably wasn't eating as much as she should.

I must have looked to long because before I knew it she was calling my name.

"Azula!"

"Huh what?"

"You were staring again. I knew you're worried but trust me I'm fine just a bit tired some days but I feel great today."

I knew better then to try and argue with her knowing that it would only make her stressed so I could only not and sit down on a chair she had made with a wave of her hand.

"I know you're busy will you council business but I've decided you and I are going to the portal celebration this week.

_Portal celebration?... Oh right that dreadful festival that the spirits go to to celebrate the one day the avatar opens the portal for twenty-four hours so that people and spirits can enter the worlds before they're closed off for the year._

"Ty Lee you know how I feel about crowed events not to mention all the council meetings and would be suitors that are starting to drop by. I'll be busy dealing with all that for weeks." All the happiness drains from her face and her pointed ears drop as the disappointment appears on her face and with a sad but understanding look says.

"I understand... I just wanted you to go with the festival with me I've never been and I've always wanted to, but I'm not going to go without you beside me."

_Damn she only has a year left and If I don't let her go now she'll never get to go. Curse her and that innocent face of hers._

"Well I'm the queen of all dragons and as such can do as I please and if that means they have to wait while I enjoy a festival with my oldest friend so be it."

She instantly grabs and hugs me as she jumps up and down in excitement.

"Thank you! thank you! I promise it will be super fun."

_You're doing it for her, you're doing it for her, I can get through one crowed festival filled with idiots that will do nothing but flirt with Ty lee._

That was the only thing that kept me from going back and saying no to her.

"Just watch we'll see the spirts dance in the sky and drink spirit wine and..." she suddenly started coughing prettly baddly into her hand and when she pulled it back I could see small drops of blood.

"Think I might have overdone it a bit."

With one hand I guided her to her bed before placeing her in.

"You just save your strength for the festival aright."

After giving her a glass of water filled with medcine to help her sleep I leave her room and head straight for the council chambers where she would have to endure pompus dragons to old to fight but still powerful enough to be respected. She took her seat at the head of the table and with a wave of her hand the first issure was brought forth.

"Mistress Azula the first issue we need to disucss is the border issue we've been having with the forest dwellers. In the past we used force to remind them that we are in charge, but since you took over and forbid us from harming them they keep blocking access to the precious metlas we need."

This was no new issue they just love to remind me that the former ruler was a arrogent fool that took what he wanted and crushed those in his way... which in some ways she admired but unlike the rest of them Azula grew up near those woods with Ty lee and personally knew many of it's inhabinats.

"Perhaps if we sent an ambassador we could open up a trade agreement instead of shouting and demanding like a child." Said councilmen Iroh one of the few council members she could tolerate even if he was a tea obsessed fool.

"Yes if we sent someone like... lady Ty lee she's a forest dweller so she should be able to convince them." All eyes turned to the youngest member Zhou who looked both smug and proud at his idea.

_Abloustly not! Ty lee can bearly be out of bed for a few hours yet alone take on the difficult task of an ambassador._

After taking a deep breath I looked over at the young man.

"Yes by all means lets send a girl that can bearly walk to be an ambassador that is if she doesn't die as she's doing her job. That was your plan wasn't it? To have her die and than say she was murdered so that we could wipe them out in retaliation." He wouldn't meet her eyes and looked to the other war like members for support but found they refused to acknowledge him.

"No... I was just thought they would respond better to somebody like them."

"Well that's good because for a moment I thought I would have to kill and replace you. Now on to the next issue." Zhou released a massive breath and shrunk into his seat as councilmen Roku presented the next issue.

"Our last issue is that of the new royal line. It has been nearly two years since you took the throne and you have not taken a suitor or even a consort."

_Wonderful this again, honestly every week with this._

"Several kingdoms have already sent their sons to the palace to win your hand. The former ruler didn't see the need for a family and as such was easier to dethrone."

Most of the council was nodding in agreement but I could still tell what was going on. Sooner or later one of them would mention that he had a powerful son or nephew that I might like to make my king if only as a fake to stop the other suitors. In all honestly it was a tempting notion and it would grant me time to find a way around it.

_Besides I'm not against having a mate but they would have to be strong enough to win my respect and I've yet to meet that person._

As I was thinking one of the oldest members Sozin saw his chance and spoke.

"Perhaps for the time being we should have somebody pretend to be the queens suitor, that is until she can find a person worthy of her."

_And her it comes I wonder who they pick this time._

"Perhaps my son Ozai would be a suitable choice."

_Ozai?! sure he's powerful but he's arrogant and vindictive not to mention a power hungry fool. He tried to overthrow the former ruler and was defeated and now he tries to earn my favor every chance he gets._

"I will take your idea under consideration but for now I'll deal with the would be suitors myself." Sozin started to protest but one glare from me shut him up. As soon as the meeting was over I collapsed into the chair doing my best to keep my cool as the council left, that is all but Iroh.

"You seem to have other things on your mind then just the suitors. I've learned that talking to someone can often lead to solutions that couldn't be reached alone." He said pouring two cups of tea before sliding one to me. And I had to admit that even though his gentle nature did aggravate me he was one of the wisest people I've ever met so decided to vent my frustrations on him.

"It's not just the suitors those I can deal with. My real problem is Ty lee."

"Ah yes your young friend how is she doing these days?" Iroh had been known to visit her from time to time but he'd been busy lately.

"Unless I can get a lot of spirit water blessed by the ocean and moon spirits she'll be dead within nine months a year if she's lucky."

A few moments passed and he seemed to contemplate something then he turned to me.

"There might be another way."

"What?!"

"I've heard that the humans or the water tribes have found way to heal just about anything with their bending. Perhaps you could ask one such healer to cure Ty lee."

_Well I won't be asking but If it means saving her I'll do anything._

"I'll be sure to do that, thank you for your counsel now if you don't mind I have some research to do on these water tribe people."


	2. Decided Fate

**Katara Pov**

I couldn't belive that the spirit festival was just a few days away. I mean I'd heard that it was a grand event up here in the northern water tribe which is why I'm glad my brother and I came here to train and grow stronger. In just a few weeks I had already advanced to the top of my class and become one of the strongest people here, but of course that ment that there were a lot of men but one in particular who wanted my hand in marriage. Which leads me to my current problem and the cause of my aggravation.

"Katara did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry dad I was lost in thought." My farther had shown up a couple of days ago and told me that we needed to talk which was never good.

"Well like I said Katara about a week ago a young man came to our home and asked for your hand in marriage. And you'll never believe who it was."

_Please don't be who I think it is oh by the spirits please don't be who I think it is._

"It was the avatar."

_Damn!_

It wasn't that I didn't like Aang I mean he was a nice guy and all, but he was just so childish at times not to mention the way he acted around me was just on the border of admirer and stalker. I'd turned him down multiple times before but unlike the other guys he just kept coming back.

"And what did you tell him?" Although if I knew my dad I could guess his answer.

"I told him yes of course. Honestly I can't think of any greater opportunity then for you to marry the avatar."

"But dad I don't want to marry him! I'm only eighteen for spirits sake. I want to live my life for a few years and then settle down when I'm ready.

His tone and face changed from excitement to serious but when he saw the expression he relaxed and tried to look apologetic.

"listen Katara I know you want to live your live but think of the tribe. Compared to the north the south is a small glacier and if people see that the avatar chose someone from the south to marry then hopefully people will flock there and the tribe will grow stronger."

As the chief of the tribe and as a farther he was only trying to do what was best but I still feel like I'd picked the short stick in all of this. I'd never dated anyone or even been kissed before and now I'm expected to marry someone I've only interacted with a few times.

"But I..."

"No buts Katara! Look I'm sorry he's not your ideal husband but I've already given him my blessing and as a chief I can't go back on my word. I'm sure given time you two will realize that you have a lot in common."

Then it was hopeless, when my dad gave his word he never broke it which ment that for better or worse I'd be marrying the avatar.

_Well at least that means guys will stop asking me to date them. Only now Aang will be following me around like a love sick puppy._

After dad's little announcement I decided to take a walk outside to try and clear my head which was made much harder when the person I really didn't want to see dropped out of the sky nervously smiling like a idiot.

"Oh hey Katara...did your dad tell you the big news?"

_What that you wouldn't take no for an answer and decided to go behind my back and just ask my farther who couldn't say yes fast enough! I thought to myself trying my best to hod_ back my anger

"He did." I managed to say trying not to clinch my fists.

"Great!... I mean that's good and all but... what do you think of it?"

_What do I think!? that little bald... No calm down he's not a bad guy just a bit to sure of his feelings for me._

"I don't know what to think. Honestly I don't want to settle down right now but dad already gave his blessings so there's not much I can do."

As I talked he seemed to look a bit ashamed at what he had done wich made me feel a bit better.

"Listen I know I should have asked first and I understand if you're angry but I only ask you give me a chance to prove myself."

"I don't know Aang." _I really don't want to do this._

"How about this, be my date to the spirit festival in a couple days and if we hit it off you allow me to date you."

"And if we don't?" he looks at me like he didn't think of that situation.

"If we don't then by my honor as the avatar I'll terminate our engagement and won't ask you again." The way he said that made it perfectly clear that although he ment what he said he was without a doubt hoping it doesn't come to that.

_Well at least he gave his word to give up on me if it doesn't go well. Honestly he'd make a great husband to any girl and I do hope he finds someone else when this is over._

"Alright Aang I'll give you a chance."

"Great! I'll see you at the festival." Before I could act he leans up and plants a kiss on my cheek before flying off on his glider no doubt planning how he'll he win me over.

"It's just one date, then after that I won't have to marry him and I'll move far away from here maybe go see the earth kingdom." Trying to push the date from my mind I continued my walk through the city crossing over bridges and canals until I somehow wound up near the ancient shrine where I saw my princess Yue reading a book. During my first few days here I'd noticed her watching me as I practiced my waterbending and soon after introducing myself we started talking and before we knew it had become good friends. As soon as she heard footsteps Yue looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Katara I heard a rumor that you're getting married is that true?" I'd told Yue of my disdain for marriage and she sympathized with me being a princess and all.

"Yeah it's true, Aang asked my farther how couldn't help that think it will make the south stronger."

She gives me a quick hug before guiding me over to the spirit pond where the ocean and moon spirit were circling each other like they always were.

"They're anxious about the portal opening in a couple days. It's said that on that day they fall into a deep slumber so that they can recharge their power."

It was then that an idea formed in my mind. And if it went as planned then I wouldn't have to go on a date with Aang.

"You know these spirits are the source of our bending and it would be a shame if they were left unprotected when the portals opened."

Yue looked at me instantly catching on to my plan.

"Well we can't have that now can we? Then as princess as the northern water tribe I hear by ask you to guard the spirits untill the portals closed and their powers returned do you accept this task?"

"It would be an honor."

_This way I won't have to deal with Aang and if he brings it up after the festival I can just say that I had something more important to do. It's not the nicest thing to do but he started it when he went behind my back._

As the days came and went Katara watched from atop the wall with her brother as people were opening up their booths for the festival in a few hours.

"So Aangs been preparing a list of things for you two do to tonight you excited?" Sokka and Aang had become good friends since we've been here and from what he told me he couldn't ask for a better in-law which made what I was about to do so difficult.

"Yeah can't wait"

"That's good but... do you think the princess will be there I heard she usually doesn't attend because of all the admirers."

I couldn't help but chuckle knowing full well that Sokka was one of those admires, if only he knew that the princess was as intrested in him as he was her.

_Maybe I can make sure the two of them have fun tonight. If he's out with the princess tonight then Aang won't be able to rope him into looking for me tonight. Besides if I have to stand here while they both ask me about the other then i'll go mad._

"You know she did ask me if I knew any capable person that would be willing to be her escort for the night so she can enjoy the festival. If you want I can tell her you're available."

"Really!?... I mean yeah that'll be fine you know if she's okay with it."

As the lights of the village started to come on I realized that if I wanted to avoid Aang and make it to the shine I would have to move now.

"Sokka come on I'll take you to her I was going to meet her anyway."

I took his hand and pulled him over the wall using my bending to slide down before landing in the water before riding the wave on a frozen section all the way to the top of the village. After running for a few minutes and watching the skies for Aang i finally foun Yue at the opening to the shrine. She nearly jumped when she saw Sokka and looked to me with a questioning look.

"Yue I found Sokka and he said he'd be happy to be your escort you can enjoy the festival." I told her giving her a wink. After taking a deep breath she pulled us away from Sokka who was blushing himself.

"Katara what's the meaning of this?"

"Listen he likes you and you like him so go enjoy the festival alright"

She looks back at Sokka and then to me as a smile formed on her face.

"Alright just try not to die of boredom while I'm gone, I'll come get you as soon as the portals are closed."

She moves to Sokka and offers her hand which he takes but as they start to walk her turns back to me.

"Aren't you coming to the festival?"

_Looks like I have to reveal my plan_.

"I'd love to but I've been instructed to guard the spirits for the night. If Aang asks about me tell him you haven't seen me I'm supposed to do this myself to prove my mastery of waterbending." He was about to protest when Yue places her hand on his cheek forcing him to look at her.

"Come on Sokka I haven't been to the festival in years and I want to see everything." All he could do was nod as she lead him away and I retreated into the shrine ready to be bord out of my mind for the next few hours. But honestly it went by pretty fast, a couple hours into my solitude the sky lit up with a blinding pillar of light indicating the portals had been opened and the spirits drifted to the bottom of the pond the only sign that they were still alive were their gills opening and closing as they slept.

In fact I grew so bored just sitting there that eventually I must have drifted off. I wasn't sure just how long I was sleeping because the next thing I knew I was staring up at the night sky and to the sound of someone cursing.

"Damn looks like I'll only be able to carry one jug, it's not much but it should help Ty lee at least now I just need to find a healer."

I was immediately up and in a battle stance. Stealing water from this shrine was one of the worst things you could do. The figure in question was wearing a cloak and holding a massive jug no doubt containing the water.

"You there! stop what you're doing and return the water." hearing my words I expected the figure to run but whoever it was didn't even get up but instead just moved their hand and sent a massive blue fireball straight at me. Although my bending was weakened I still managed to consume the fireball with a wave of water from the pond. This seemed to get the fire benders attention.

"Seems I won't have to look very far. You there women how strong are you?" The figure said removing their cloak showing a beautiful women in their place.

"I'm at the top of my class."

"That's good now be a good girl and come with me." She spoke like she expected me to just drop everything and obey her so instead I sent a frozen spear of water straight at her head. As it was inches from her face she side stepped and broke it in half with her hand.

"You've go spirit girl but I don't have the time to play with you. Now you and I are going to leave this place but whether you make it painful or not is entirely up to you."

She starts to move toward me hands glowing with blue flames but suddenly she looks to the sky where the portal was starting to fade.

"Damn I'm out of time, time to head home but not empty handed" Blue flames erupt from every part of her body causing me to look away and when I look back in her place wasn't the girl I'd been fighting but a massive blue dragon that was by far the most terrifying and beautiful thing I'd ever seen and in one of it's clawed hands holding the jug of water. It was then that I remembered her words and started to run away, I bearly made it six steps before I was captured in her other hand as she flew up and out of the shrine and toward the pillar of light were people were coming out of the portal and spirits were returning into it. I tried to fight her grip but al it earned me was her squeezing me nearly crushing my ribs and forcing me into out cold. The last thing I saw before we passed through the portal was Aang looking both annoyed and sad as he closed the portal with his hands sealing them for the next year. Our eyes made contact just as the portals closed but we both knew there was nothing he could do. Turning away from the portals I saw that we were flying over a massive forest and heading toward a massive palace no doubt where I would meet my end.


	3. The deal

**Azula Pov(a few hours earlier)**

"Come on Azula we're going to be late to the festival!" I still couldn't belive she'd talked me into to doing this. Personally I'd rather just spend the evening alone in my study but if it was Ty lee asking I knew I wouldn't be able to say no. So here I was flying over my kingdom with her right behind my head as headed to what I hoped would be the highlight of her year. As we flew over the forest countless number of spirits of all shapes and sizes could be seen converging to the open meadow where the festival was being held.

"Hold on Ty lee I'm about to land" I feel her grip tighten on my horns as I suddenly dive downward gaining speed with every second. As I got closer to the ground many spirits panicked and scattered no doubt thinking this was there end, but right before I hit the ground I flapped my wings with all my might as I pulled back sending massive guts of wind before finally landing. Ty Lee was off instantly.

"That was mean Azula you could have warned me you we're going to do that." I couldn't help but chuckle as I shifted back into my human form.

"Sorry but at least we're here now" Her cheeks puffed up with anger but as I led her into the heart of the festival all the anger vanished and was replaced with her usual child like innocence. multiple stalls and vendors were placed all around the portal that would soon open letting both spirits and humans wander the worlds for a time. Some spirits or humans take this chance to take a year long vacation knowing full well that once closed the portal can't be opened until the next year.

_And this will be my only chance to find a healer in the human world to treat Ty lee. I'll only have a few hours to find one and get back though, which means I can't stay with Ty lee all night._

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I was alone. Knowing her she must have seen something and been to excited to wait for me.

"Well she can't have gotten to far." luckily for me dragons had an excellent sense of hearing and smell so after a couple moments of concerting I managed to pick up her sent and voice even among the hoards of people.

Pushing past all the people in my way and through a couple booths I finally manage to find her holding a giant bag of unknown yellow food and wearing some silly red mask she'd no doubt bought with the bag of gold I'd given her. As I made my way to her I saw a group of young men move in on her. She was surrounded before she knew what was happening but from what I could see they were just talking. Although from they way they kept looking at one another and moving in place I could tell they wanted more then to just talk. And I was proven right when their leader suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulling her in making her scream. Fire rolled over my arms as a savage and gutteral roar escaped my throat when I saw this. forgoing all kidness I put all my strength into my wings before pushing up and dive bombing two of the men erasing all distance between us.

"You have exactly three seconds to release her or I'll personally see to it that you become nothing more than ash!" Upon seeing the look in my eyes two of the young men fled the scene leaving their leader still holding Ty Lee with a smug expression on his face.

"Now I don't see why the three of us can't have a good time, I've heard dragons are pretty fiery in bed but I think I can..." a whistling sound filled the air. Then from out of know here a dart hit the man square in the neck. Instantly his body went limb and he collapsed to the ground and I rushed to Ty lee while looking for the shooter. But In my entire life there was only one person I knew with that good of aim.

"Didn't think I'd catch you here Azula, always thought you hated events like this not that I can blame you." Following the sound of the voice I found one of my... well Ty lee's friends Mai leaning against one of the booths as usual looking bored and sullen. Ty lee at hearing her old friend rushed over to her and gave her a hug which Mai accepted but didn't return.

"What can I say she wanted to go and I didn't have anything else to do." As soon as she finished hugging Mai I gave her a quick smack to the forehead.

"I thought I told you not to leave my side tonight. I knew something like this would happen." I would have proceeded with my rant but after seeing the look in her eye I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Just don't leave my side again alright?"

She gave me a quick nod and then proceeded to head to a nearby booth containing spirit wine leaving Mai and I alone.

"So tell me Azula hows her health lately?"

"Lets just say if I can't get my claws on a lot of spirit water and a human healer tonight she won't live to see next years festival."

"Oh" we stand in silence for a moment as we taken in the seriousness of it all.

"Well then when the portals open you cross into the human world and I'll look after Ty lee for you."

_That's perfect now I'll have all the time I'll need to get what I'll need and Ty lee will still have a fun festival with a friend even if It's not the friend she really wants._

"Then untill then lets keep our favorite girl entertained until I have to make the journey." As the hours passed we partook in all the festival had to offer. From the hot springs that cleansed the body and spirit to the tournament of warriors untill finally it was time for the portals to open. Everyone was gathered around the portal and watched as the solid orb of light transformed into a giant pillar of energy and the first of the humans made their way into our world.

I pulled Mai aside without Ty lee noticing and gave her my instructions.

"Make sure she has fun tonight but be careful she doesn't over do it and bring her back to the palace by morning I'll be back as soon as I can."

"whatever you do be back by the time the portal closes." I heard as I moved through the groups of spirits heading to the human world. As I went I grabbed a cloak off a passing costume rack and finally passed through the portal where on the other side another festival was in progress. After taking a look around I couldn't help but smile as I was in one of the water tribes the perfect place to find healers. But first I had some water to find, good thing I did a bit of research and found out exactly what forms the ocean and moon spirits had chosen and exactly where to find it. I made my way to a deserted alley before removing my cloak and freeing my wings as I flew up into the sky as I searched through the smells until I found the smell of two ancient spirits. After that it was childs play to swoop down and grab a large jug emptying it before flying past the village and through a small gap flying sideways to squeeze through until I found myself in some large and open oasis. I could sense the spirits nearby but for some reason their presence was very weak.

_That's good I wouldn't want to fight two of the oldest spirits alive._

I could also sense a nearby human, a young women but it looks like she was asleep under the nearby tree. So with nobody around to stop me I pulled the jug over to the spring and began to fill it with water.

"Damn looks like I'll only be able to carry one jug, it's not much but it should be able to help Ty lee at least, now I just need to find a healer." Just as I filled up the jug I heard a rapid heart beating caused by sudden movement no doubt that girl just woke up.

"You there! stop what you're doing and return the water." Judging by her tone she would no doubt either try to fight or scream but I didn't have the time for either so with little movement I sent a massive blue fireball from my hands but was actually surprised when I didn't hear a scream but the sound of fire being extinguished.

_Hmmm my fires not that easily extinguished she must be pretty strong._

"Seems I won't have to look pretty far for bender, you there how strong are you?"

"I'm at the Top of my class" the girl says still in a fighting stance.

"That's good, now be a good girl and come with me" I knew getting a bender to come back with me but if we wound up fighting I'd no doubt kill her. I was proven right when instead of obeying me she sent a ice spear straight at my head which I easily avoided and snapped in half at the last moment.

"You've got spirit girl but I don't have time to play with you. Now you and I are going to leave here but whether it's painful or not is entirely up to you." I start to walk to her letting my fire engulf my arms to intimate her. But as soon as i was halfway I felt my instincts kick in and when I looked at the portal I could see it was starting to close.

"Damn looks like I'm out of time but I'm not heading home empty-handed" In an instant my flames fully engulf my body unleashing my true form. In a moment I grab the jug and capture the girl as she tries to flee and then I was in the air heading straight for the portal. The girl tried to escape so I gave her a little squeeze to stop that holding most of my strength back to make a point but not to fully harm her.

_I'm cutting it a bit close but at least I got everything I came here for._

Just as the portal was closing I push forward and pass through at the very last second. As I did so I saw a bald-headed boy no doubt the avatar staring at the girl trapped in my claws with an expression of surprise, sadness and anger but the last one seemed to be directed at me for some reason. But that was soon forgotten as I flew over my kingdom and to my palace where I would somehow convince this girl to heal Ty Lee... but how?

As soon as I landed I placed both jug and girl on the ground as my servants rushed to my side.

"Take this jug to Ty Lees wing and take this girl to my chambers and tell no one that she is here."

They nodded as they rushed to their task carefully lifting the jug and carrying the girl off into the palace. Which left me alone to try to come up with some sort of plan as I went to find the one person that might be able to offer some wisdom. Not surprisingly I found him in the kitchen preparing a cup of tea.

"Ah hello my queen, I take it you finally found yourself a wife?"

"Excuse me?!"

"I saw your maids carrying a young women to your chambers not to long ago. I assumed you two had a rather passionate and exhausting night in the human world and brought her back to rest before claiming her as your bride." I couldn't help but notice the amusing tone in his voice, I honestly couldn't tell if he was serious or having fun with me.

"Sorry to assume but she's the healer I found. Although I must admit she interests me."

He smiles before taking a sip and letting out a content noise as he savors his tea.

"Well then why don't you win her heart? The portals are closed for the next year so you'll have plenty of time... that is if she doesn't already have somebody waiting for her. I've heard it's quite common in their tribes to have an arranged marriage lined up for young women."

"Well I'll deal with that later now I need to know how I'll convince her to help cure Ty Lee. The portals are closed so I can't get another healer and I wasn't exactly polite when I retrieved her."

I waited as he pondered this for a moment before looking to me.

"I've learned in my long life that if you really need someone to help it's a good idea to simply ask politely and explain your reasons to them. I'm sure the young woman will help if you tell her your reasons and don't threaten her."

_That's all! Just ask her! she tried to kill me over some water... but I guess I did kind of start it with my fire._

"That could work if nothing else." With some sort of plan in mind I went to my chambers to check on the girl. When I opened the door I was nearly killed by a flying blade of ice. After dodging I saw she was standing on my bed and bending water from two nearby flower pots

"I don't know why you kidnapped me but I won't die without a fight!"

With one hand I closed the door and with the other sent a blast to surround her.

"Kill you? Oh now I need you alive and if you'll calm down I'll explain why." I tried to sound as not scary as I could but as it turns out even if I try to sound nice I still sound mean. She sent a hip of water to capture my hands but I easily heated it up untill it evaporated into steam. Using her surprise to my advantage I push forward and close the distance and tackling her knocking her onto her back as I capture her hands with mine heating my palms to evaporite all water. As i looked her in the face I couldn't help but notice that she was actually quite beautiful.

"Now will you listen to what I have to say... miss...?"

"Katara" she said finally managing to look me in the eye before turning away a blush on her face

"Well Katara I apologize If I was unpleasant when I brought you here but you see me friend is suffering from a curse and I needed spirit water and a healer to cure her and I was running out of time when I took you."

"Took me!? You threatened me, stole our sacred spirit water and then kidnapped me!" She screamed into my face.

I was very tempted to just hurt her to make her lean her place but I knew if I did so she'd never help me. So I thought of another way.

"Yes well as a spirit myself that water is mine to use how I please. And as for your abduction I apologize but I was on a bit of a time limit so I didn't have time to be polite and if you remember I did give you the option to come without a fight. But If you wish I'll offer you a deal that benefits us both."

She was still angry but she'd realized I was in full control of this situation.

"What kind of deal?"

"Become my bride" I realized what I said moments after realizing how it sounded. Imediatly she started to thrash about only for me to tighten my grip on her.

"What!"

"Listen, it would only be for appearances only. As queen of the dragons I have legions of suitors lined up hoping for my hand but I've yet to find someone worthy. Your only job will be to stay by my side during events to show I was spoken for but really you'll be healing my friend."

"And what do I get out of this deal? It sounds like I'll be doing all the work."

"As my bride you'll have access to all that my palace has to offer including to its libary which holds nearly all recorded history along with teachings on bendings lost to the ages. If you play your part then when the portal opens in one year I"ll let you leave with whatever knowledge you want along with enough riches to make you queen of your own kingdom."

A long time passed as she thought about my offer. And really what else could this human want? I'm basically giving her everything you could ever want.

"So if I can cure your friend and be by your side during public events then you'll let me leave in one year with whatever knowledge i choose no matter how valuable?"

"I swear as queen of the dragons."

"And what if I can't cure your friend?"

That question caught me off guard. I'd prepared myself for the day when Ty lee might die but I was putting my hopes in this girl so I refused to imagine that what ifs.

"Let's hope we don't have to find out, so then Katara do we have a deal?"

"Yes although I really don't have a choice in the matter."

With that settled I picked us both up and before she could stop me I grasped her hand and focused my flames down to her wrist and arm. She cried out when I marked her and when it was done I let go of her arm which she immediately put her water on to heal. When the water fell from her arm I saw that along her arm was a blue dragon coiling all the way around her right arm it's head on the back of her hand.

"And now it's official, from this day onward you are now my bride."


	4. The Announcment

**Katara Pov**

So far I'd been here for two days and In that time I'd bearly been out of my room. After Azula had marked me she'd dragged me to the room next to hers saying that she'll come get me when I was needed before she locked me in my room. The thought of escaping had crossed my mind, but every time I thought about I always realized that I had nowhere to go and even if I could escape the palace Azula would no doubt catch me before I got half a mile away.

_Well despite the aching feeling from her burning her mark into my hand I guess it's too bad. I mean this room is honestly the most elaborate place I'd ever seen. The bed was like a cloud wrapped in silk, the view from the window was exquisite. But a prison was still a prison._

In fact the only people/creatures I'd seen were the maids that delivered my food three times a day. If I didn't get to do something and soon I'd probably go mad. Just as the thought of breaking something entered my mind it was soon interrupted by knocking which soon turned into the sound of a key being turned.

"I hope your decent because you have a job to do." As if summoned by my thoughts Azula had come.

"You never waited for my response, I could have been naked and then what?"

"Then I'd have you do your job naked but you'd do it never the less now come on." With no other choice I for the first time in two days left my room and followed her down the halls until we reached two massive doors. As she started to open the doors she turned to me and with slight amusement in her voice said.

"Oh if by some chance you do feel the need to walk the halls without clothes you wouldn't have to worry about the consequences. That mark on your arm will tell all that see it that you're mine and if they tried anything I'd personally castrate them before publically executing them." I couldn't tell if she was just telling me I was hers or trying to scare me, but at that moment I also felt a bit touched that I was under her protection even though I was a prisoner. After giveing her a quick nod she opens the door to what was possibly the most flower filled place I've ever seen. But then again I've lived my entire life in frozen tundras so seeing more than three plants in one place is a surprise to me.

"Come on we have an area set up for you by her bed." She says leading me further into the room where I'd be spending the majority of my time. As we passed a giant purple flower I took notice of a figure watering the leaves in a clearing and even from a distance I could tell she was not only severely sick but trying to hide the worst of it to not alarm others.

"Ty lee you should be resting not tending the flowers." The girl now known to me as Ty lee stopped watering her flowers long enough to look at Azula and actually smiled when she me standing next to her.

"Azula why didn't you tell me we had a guest? You know I love company" Before I could register what was happening Ty lee had crossed the short distance and wrapped me in a hug before pulling back and shaking my hands in an excited way. As she was letting go she took notice of the mark on my arm before letting out an ear-splitting shriek.

"Oh my gosh! Azula finally found someone! I knew she'd find love eventually and she's gorgeous! I wondered why you snuck away during the festival." During this little event Azula actually looked frightened.

"It's so good to meet you...uh..."

"Katara"

"Katara, what a nice name and I'm sure that we'll be the best of friends. Now tell me how did you two meet?" At this I looked to Azula desperate for any help she could give but she was a worried as I was and could only shrug which told me I had to improvise.

"Oh we met during the festival actually, in fact we had a very heated moment at a shrine and after a lot of pleading and a declaring of love she convinced me to come back and marry her." The sarcasm in my voice was lost on Ty lee who was grinning with happiness but Azula understood my words and that's what mattered.

"Anyway besides being my future wife Katara is an expert healer and because of this and the extremely powerful spirit water I got we can finally heal you of that curse."

"Really? But we've tried countless times before..."

"This time will be different!" The seriousness in her voice startled us both, but underneath I could still hear the desperate pleade that told me if this didn't work she'd probably break down.

"So please Ty lee just do what Katara tells you do do alright."

Azula showed the both of us to a nearby tub filled with spirit water and placed Ty lee inside. I'd studied healing like the other female benders although I preferred combat bending so this would be rather challenging. Taking a deep breath I focused my energy and felt the water respond to my touch as it started to glow. Almost immediately I felt a response from the water... something dark and hungry, whatever it was it was slowly draining Ty lee's life force away. When I couldn't just pull it out I tried to overpower it with the water but this thing was fighting me every step of the way as it seemed to move to exactly the place I didn't want it to be. But I wasn't about to give up so I focused all of my strength into forming a kind of barrier in Ty lee and pushing the curse away from her vital spots and down into her feet where with a bit of help from the water locked it in place. When it was done Ty lee let out a scream and I collapsed backward where Azula caught me.

"What happened?" She asked looking from me to her a panicked expression on her face.

"Azula I feel different, not bad like I usually do but still full strength."

After helping me into a chair and Ty lee out of her now soaking clothes and into her bed Azula turned to me.

"What happened?"

"Whatever curse she's under is powerful. I don't know exactly how to cure it but I did manage to push it from her vital areas and into her feet for now."

"So does the water help at all?"

"Yeah the curse recedes when near it but until I can do some research the best I can do is keep it from her vital organs and keep it contained but don't worry I've decided to save her and nothings going to stop me."For the first time since I've seen her Azula actually smiled and for some reason that made me smile.

"Good, now you must be tired I'll escort you to you room where you can rest I need you at full strength for tonight."

"Why? What happens tonight?"

"I'm hosting a party for the nobles and high-ranking officers of my kingdom and tonight I'll tell them all that I've taken you as my suitor so be ready to be paraded around."

I'd actually forgotten about that part of my job. If this kingdom was like it was in the water tribes then I'll have to deal with a lot of angry suitors tonight. Well at least I knew Azula would keep me safe even if it's only to ensure the charade goes as planned. As we said out goodbyes to Ty lee for the day and walked down the halls I took notice of the pictures I'd missed on my way there. Each one showed a young to old man or in some cases a massive dragon each one looking fierce and angry. That is for the very last picture which showed a smirking Azula dressed in red and yellow armor.

"Take a good look, each one shows a former leader of dragon kind from first to current. I'm the youngest to ever get the title so of course I have a lot of would be assassins. They help keep me in shape mostly." To say I was impressed was an understatement but then again I reached the title of master sooner than any in over a century. As I entered my room I noticed some things had changed, for one there was now a round table overflowing with books and scrolls and secondly there was a door connecting our rooms together.

"I had my servants bring all the scrolls on water bending they could find and to install a door so that we could be together but still have privacy."

"Great just what I wanted"

"Oh don't be ungrateful it's just to make sure I can reach you in case others try to kill you in the middle of the night." As i moved to examine the scrolls on the table a small glint caught my eye. when I went to investigate I found the light was coming from a blue diamond necklace that was laying atop a dark blue dress. From the looks of the dress it seemed modeled after my normal outfit except this was clearly made to show off certain assets.

"I am not weaing this thing." I said flinging it at Azula.

"Come now I can't have you appearing in public in your normal clothing all of my important people will be in attendance and if we're to pull this off I need you to look completely stunning. Now be a good girl and put the dress on."

"And if I refuse?" She just smiles before shoving the dress into my hands and leaning close to my ear.

"You can either look stunning in the dress or look dazzling with no clothes on. Either way you'll be at the party tonight." I remembered her words earlier today and knew that I had no choice in the matter so after letting out a sigh I accepted the dress.

"Excellent, now I'll be change into my attire for the night and come and get you." As she leaves through the adjoining door I slip from my outfit and into the dreaded outfit that I would be stuck in for the night. As the last of it slid into place and I looked at the only mirror in the room I couldn't help but realize that I did look pretty amazing in it. Knowing I couldn't put it off I crossed the distance to the door connecting our rooms, but before I could open turn the knob it swung open to reveal Azula wearing what I would only guess was formal armor. As I took in her appearance I saw that she was doing the same.

"I must say that dress only increases your beauty."

"That armor makes you look good as well. Now can we just get this over with?"

Once again she guides me down the halls of her palace until the sound of music starts to fill my ears. When we finally get there I nearly freak out from what I was seeing. Spirits of all shapes and sizes were milling about some just talking while others were dancing. There were even two massive red dragons that seemed to be seeing whose fires was strongest while others watched and cheered them on. Not only spirits but I could also see a few humans about which really surprised me.

"I thought I'd be the only human here."

"Oh you are, but all spirits have some shape-shifting abilities and some spirits just prefer to look human. Now smile and get ready I'm about to set our charade into motion." While raising one hand she sends a small blue flare into the air getting everyone's attention.

"Attention citizens of my kingdom I have an announcement to make. As you know for some time I've ruled this kingdom alone but that time has come to an end." This started a wave of murmurs amongst the crowds of spirits.

"Tonight I am glad to tell you I have chosen a suitor that will eventually rule by my side" As she talks I saw an older man with dark golden eyes and a long black beard smile as he starts to make his way toward us as Azula kept talking.

" Now everyone I present to you my bride and future ruler Katara of the water tribes." All eyes shoot to me and I do the only thing I could think of and smile and wave showing everyone the mark on my hand as I did so which caused another wave of murmurs.

"As you can see she already wears my mark making it official. But for those of you still unconvinced allow me to show you our love." Before I could stop here she grabbed the back of my had and forced me into a kiss.

_She's kissing me! That was never part of the deal. And what's worse is that she's my first._ I knew I had to make it look real so after repressing the urge to push her off I wrapped my hands around her waist as I waited for her to finish. When she finally pulled back I saw the tiniest blush on her face that soon changed into her usual smirk as she turned to the crowds. With the announcement now out I was soon greeted by multiple people some of which applauded me while others said nothing but their anger was still clear. It was just after I'd finished shaking hands with one of them when I saw the man from earlier talking to an older man who must have been his father. They both looked angry but unlike the son who was literally steaming he wore a cruel smile on his face as he spoke to his son. I don't know what they said but for some reason it made me feel uneasy which caused me to unconsciously grab Azula's hand.

"What's wrong Katara?" When she didn't receive an answer she followed my gaze to the two men who took notice of being watched and raised their drinks as if to applaud us before the walked away.

"Don't worry about them, like I said as long as you wear my mark on your arm no one would be stupid enough to touch you." Although I knew she was telling the truth i couldn't help but wonder if some body as stupid enough to try.


	5. Hidden threats

**Azula Pov**

Nearly a day had passed and although my little stunt had gotten most of the suitors off my back I was still dealing with the more stubborn ones. In reality they knew better than to openly object to my choice knowing full well I'd kill them if they did, instead they chose to point out that if I did marry Katara I wouldn't have an heir and that they came from nobel houses should I change my decesion. But that wasn't my only concern, although many people accepted my choice my council was outraged which would explain why they wanted to speak with me imediatly.

"My queen I just want to commend you on your new bride... however I thougt the plan was to use Ozai to scare away all other suitors." Sozin states with a small smile but the arrgivation was clear in his voice.

"Yes that was the plan, But after considering it I realized that Ozai was to inept to fufill the job as my suitor. And during a little trip to the human world I found someone that has a fire to match my own and the rest is history." Although he didn't show it I could tell he was angry that his little plan for his son had been destroyed.

_The old fool probably thought his son could actually win my heart. But I know Sozin, he won't let this defeat stand._

"I for one am glad to see our queen has found someone. From what I've seen Katara will make an excellent bride." As ususal Iroh was playing the peacemaker. But despite his intentions Sozin refused to let the issue go.

"Yes I'm sure she'd be a fine bride, but unless I'm mistaken two girls cannot produce an heir."

_And let me guess you have someone in mind? Wait for it..._

"A task my son would be more than happy to help you with when the time came." I had to hand it to him he always seemed to have mulptiple plans in case one goes bad.

"Yes well I'm sure he would, but I don't think my bride would welcome another person into our bed even if it was to start a family." He said nothing but I could feel his mind was still at work trying some way to get his family on the throne.

"Now gentelmen is there any other matter that needs dissucing or was this the only thing you wanted to speak about?" When no one spoke up I took it as a no and with a wave of my hand dissimed them. As they left I took a much needed breather before my mind started wondering about Katara for some reason.

_I should probably check on her haven't really seen how she's doing since the party. Although I guess she might still be mad about the kiss but really she should be honored that I let her be my first kiss. That reminds me I really don't know a thing about her. I probably should at least try seeing as she'll be here for the next year."_

With that decided I walked down the short hall to my room and to the door that seperated us but stopped when I heard... crying?.

Just to be sure I pressed my ear to the door and tried to listen.

"Stupied Azula and that kiss, didn't even ask me before hand. Since coming here all she's done is deamand and use me." The rest of her words were drowned out by her sobs.

_Damn, I didn't think about how it would affect her. Wait why do I care? If it was Ty lee crying I'd do whatever it took to make her stop, so why do I feel the same way now? _

After what seemed like forever of pondering this I decided that I could at least apolgize and maybe do something to cheer her up. If only to make this unease go away. With that decided I knocked on the door.

"Katara I'm comming in so I hope your decent." After a moment of waiting I opened the door and found her on the bed trying her best to bend the teara away but that didn't help with her already red eyes.

"What do you want?" the scorn was clear in her voice which for some reason made me fell worse about all this.

"I wanted to apolgize for last night."

"Oh you mean when you forcibly kissed me in front of everyone? Or how about when you threw me back in here as soon as it was over without evean an I'm sorry."

The more she spoke the more I felt bad about what I've done which really confused me.

"Yes well I'm sorry on both accounts. As you can probably guess I'm not that good with dealing with people."

"Oh please you order people around and threaten them when they don't comply."

"Look I didn't come here to fight, I just wanted to say that I was sorry and to offer to show you around the palace... that is if you want."

For a long time she jus glared at me and I actually expected her to scream at me so I was actually surprised when she said yes. As we walked I realized that so far she's only seen her and Ty lee's room along with the grand hall during her stay. Our first stop was the hot springs where only I had access. When the doors opened I saw her eyes widen at it's splendur, but with her being a water bender I wasn't surprsied. The spring itself was four massive pools of water heaed by a series of thermal vents for different tempatures along with marble dragons pouring water from every side.

"Thought you might want to relax after what happaned." Although she didn't say anything I still saw apprication in her eyes and after an akward moment of undressing I hoped in and waited for her to join me.

I actually found it adorable the way she stood at the edge holding her towel with a blush on her face as she stared at me.

"Come on in I promise not to make this akward." She nodded and moved into the pool that was next to me. We were close enough to talk but just far enough for her to not be embarassed. As I layed back and relaxed I actually wondered why I felt the need to do this, which also got me wondering if I'd have to deal with anymore of Sozin's plans in the future. He'd tried in the past to defeat the former leader and failed and when I took the throne when I was younger he'd of course offered to help guide me along the way. But instaed of saying yes like he wanted I blasted him with lighting until he begged for mercy. Since then he's been more cunning about his plans but I always came out on top.

"Thanks for this Azula I really had to get out of my room" As she spoke it brought me back to the present and my current situation.

"Just my way of saying I was sorry. I've been under a lot of stress lately and I guess I forgot about how you must feel. I promise to be nicer to you in the future and to get your approval first if I have to do anything intimate in public."

"Thanks it's just that was my first kiss and I'd hoped it would be kind of special." My hand imediatly went to my lips as I remembered the kiss and how soft her lips had been. I was thankful that she was facing away from me otherwise she no doubt would have seen my cheeks go red.

"Just for the record you were my first kiss as well."

"Really? I just thought that..." We both turned around to talk face to face

"Let me guess you thought Ty lee had been my first." She doesn't say anything but simply nods. I could only smile and roll my eyes.

"Despite what people might think we're just friends, besides I've never really felt the need to be that way with anyone."

"Really? they way you talk about her I thought she was your girlfriend or something." I didn't blame her for thinking that way most people did.

"No if anything she's like the sister I never had but that's about it. Speaking of which you got anyone special in the human world waiting for you?" She got silent after I'd asked and for a moment I thought I'd ruined whatever connection I'd mananged to make.

"Yes...and no."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a guy back in in the human world that wants to marry me and my father alreadly agreaed, but I just don't see him that way. On the night you came for me I was actually hiding from him because I didn't want to be with him during the festival." I didn't understand why I felt relived when she said she didn't feel the same about him.

"Well at least you won't have to deal with him for a while."

"You're right and who knows maybe he'll find some else while I'm gone."

We stayed there for a while talking about different things until we finally decided to leave. As we walked down the halls we had the bad luck to run into Ozai who was clearly not pleased to see me with Katara.

"My queen I hope you and your bride are doing well tonight." With ought thinking about I moved in front of Katara and looked Ozai in the eye.

"Yes now if you'll excuse us we have someplace to be." We started to move only to have him step in front of us.

"Before you go I want to speak with you about my father's offer about your heir." he said eyeing me with a smug expression

"Now is neither the time nor place for this discussion now move out of our way or you'll be dealt with like all other obstacles that stand in my way." He held up his hands in surrender and stepped aside but I still caught the way he looked at Katara and that worried me. As soon as we were out of ear shot I pulled Katara aside.

"Katara I know you're not going to like this idea but I think it would be better if you stayed with me tonight."

"What why?"

"My instincts tell me that he has something planned and from the direction he came from I can only guess it inloves your room so please I know it's asking a lot but just trust me on this."

"Fine but I don't like it" As we continued down the hall and as we got closer to our rooms my instincts were going crazy and screaming about danger nearby. I'd learned long ago to trust what I was feeling and as I reaced for and grabbed the handle for my door I moved Katara back a few feet just to be safe. As it turns out that was the smart thing to do because a few moments after I turned the knob of my door I heard the sound of gears being turned followed by the smell of gas. Using all the strength in my legs I pushed back from the door grabbing Katara in the process and pushed us both back several feet just as the explosion happened, but instead of my room bursting into flames and debris It was Kataras that became engulfed. I knew instantly that this must be what Ozai was returning from doing and that thought filled me with rage.

"Azula are you okay?" I looked down to see Katara staring back at me and realized I'd landed on top of her and just how close I was to her face.

"Yeah but that trap wasn't meant for me."

"You mean..."

"Yeah so from now one whenever you're not with me you'll have somebody protecting you alright? She could only nod as she stared at the burning room that could have been her end and as she stared at it with those blue eyes of hers a thought occurred to me.

_My first thought was to protect her. _


	6. Messages and bodyguards

**Katata**

Ever since the incident with my room Azula has bearly let me out of her sight. The guards she had search my room reported that whoever planted the bomb must have been an amateur seeing as the trigger was placed on the wrong door. Azula had of course wanted to bring Ozai before her and execute him. But one of her council members stated that although Ozai was a prime suspect the only evidence she had was that he happened to be walking down the hall at the time, he or someone else could have ordered a servant to do it so they could remain innocent. Either way I felt more like a prisoner now then I did before and that's saying something, but honestly for some reason a small part of me doesn't hate it as much as I should seeing as at least now Azula was paying attention to me and not just fetching me when she needed me. Even now as I went about trying to heal Ty lee she was staring at me as I worked which made me a little uncomfortable. In my spare time I'd read countless scrolls that Azula's maids had brought me and I was starting to make progress on whatever was inside Ty lee but whatever it was seemed to actively regrow every part that I cure which was really starting to make me mad.

"Any progress?" I hear as she looks from me to Ty lee

"I'm doing the best I can but whatever this is has really dug in deep"

She nods but I can hear the worry in her steps as she paces back and forth every so often looking at the two of us. Once again I tried to force the curse from her body but every time I got near with the water it receded but didn't leave.

_Stupid thing, it's almost as if it's alive or something, but that's impossible... isn't it?_

"Azula are there such things as living curses in the spirit world?"

She looks at me oddly before looking at Ty lee.

"It's possible but only the darkest and oldest spirits would know for sure and the oldest are by far the hardest to find. Why do you ask?"

"Because whatever kind of curse this is seems to act like a living being and move away from the water and then try to reclaim it's territory when I move away."

She gets a strange look in her eye and then moves over running a hand over one of the scrolls.

"I might know someone with the answers but in order to get them I must leave the palace for a few days." Which meant that while she was away I'd be left in the hands of whatever bodyguard that she had.

"Go I'll be fine"

"Okay but promise me that you'll be on guard. With me gone I have a strong feeling that there might be another assassination attempt."

"I promise to not leave the bodyguards sight now stop worrying."

After taking one last glance at the two of us she moves to the doors and to a passing servant who she tells to summon the bodyguard immediately. As soon as she leaves I help Ty lee out and into her dry clothes. Then a thought occurred to me, this was perhaps a golden opportunity to learn more about Azula from the one person she's known the longest.

"Hey Ty Lee is Azula always so..."

"Serious and protective? Yeah but only toward the things she cares about." That made a bit of sense but it was obvious she cared about Ty lee but the only reason she wanted to protect me was because I can cure her.

"And was she like this as a child?" Ty lee turned to me and actually smiled before she started laughing.

"That's a good one but no as a child she was rather normal that is for a while."

"What happened?"

"You see when she was younger she and her family lived on the border of the kingdom and the forest. In fact that area was often called the slums because the nobles referred to the forest dwelling sprits and all who associated them with garbage. Then one day there was a bit of an incident with one noble... it ended with Azula losing her parents and fleeing into the forest with me. Ever since then she's been determined to grow stronger, her first step was to challenge and overthrow the former ruler of dragons." I wasn't expecting to hear something like that. I'd imagined she'd grew up a noble and wanted power but now I wasn't sure how to see her. Before I had time to think about this I heard a voice I'd never thought I'd hear again.

"Katara..."

When I looked around I saw nobody in the room besides me and Ty lee so I wondered where it was coming from. And that voice I knew it but it was impossible for him to be here.

"Katara..." This time the voice was stronger and when I looked around this time I saw it. Hovering just a few feet in the air covered in a blue ghostly energy was Aang.

"Aang?" When I called his name he got excited and tried to hug me but fortunately he passed right through me. He tried again but when he figured out he couldn't he settled on floating in front of me.

"Katara thank the sprits your alive! I just knew I'd find you."

"Aang how is this possible? I thought the portals could only be opened once a year."

"Yeah well that's true but you can travel to this world in sprit form and as the avatar I can travel here if i focus hard enough but enough of that now tell me is your kidnapper still around? could you escape?" my kidnapper? Oh right he saw me being dragged off so of course he doesn't know about the deal.

"Aang about that it's not what you think well not exactly."

"Katara I understand but don't worry now that I know you're alive I'll find a way to rescue you." Before I have time to say anymore his form started to flicker before finally vanishing.

_Great just when I start to forget about him he pops out of thin air literally. Well at least he'll tell everyone I'm alive but something tells me he hasn't quite given up on me. Well at least nothing else could go wrong._

"Katara who was that? and why did he mention a kidnapping?" To my horror the nearly forgotten Ty lee had been listening. I didn't want to lie to her but I didn't know if she could handle the truth.

"Well when I left I didn't exactly tell anyone and so when Azula flew me through the portal it might have been misunderstood as a kidnapping. I know I should have left a note but we were in a bit of a hurry." Not exactly a lie and hopefully she buy it.

"Okay but who was that?"

"uuhhh just one of the guys who had feelings for me back home but it was one sided."

"Well that's good because if someone tried to steal you from Azula she'd be devastated."

_Devastated? Angry and vengeful maybe, but devastated I sincerely doubt it._

Ty Lee must have saw the look on my face and after guideing me to the bed she looked me in the eye while putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Trust me when I say this Katara, if Azula didn't care for you then she wouldn't have made you her bride. When a dragon marks someone it's a very personal thing." I looked at the blue dragon on my arm as she continued.

"Now I know Azula isn't the best at showing how she feels but trust me when I say when she's around you she's happy. Her aura is less dark and more bright." I didn't quite understand that last part but I got the just of what she was saying. And although I've never been attracted to another women I would admit that she was pretty beautiful... especially close up. I mean generally speaking she's not all that bad just a bit to determined but that's not a bit thing for a ruler to be. Especially when you have people that want to overthrow you. After putting Ty lee to bed I decided to return to my or really Azula's room but I wasn't expecting someone outside the door.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Mai and Azula sent me to be your bodyguard while she's away." She wore long black robes that hid her hands and she spoke like this was a pain and expression on her face stayed gloomy. But I trusted that Azula wouldn't have brought here if she wasn't skilled. As we walked down the halls I couldn't help but feel a bit akward seeing as she didn't say a single thing and just stared ahead with her dead like eyes.

_Azula please get back soon I don't think I handle this girl for long._


	7. Thoughts

**Azula**

It took me nearly two days to make my way to the grand library which gave me the time I needed to think about all the things that were bothering me. The main thing was Katara, she was headstrong, defiant and fought me over the smallest of requests. Which made it all the more troubling when I realized that I might like her. I wouldn't quite call it love, but more of an elated sense of interest. For a human girl she was remarkably attractive and I'm sure that given the chance any human would be lucky to have her as a wife.

_But for as long as she's here she's all mine. Not that I want her that way, it's just dragons are very protective of all their possessions. Yes that's it that's the only reason I feel this way. Besides I promised that I'd send her home when the portal opened and a dragon never breaks their word._

Finally after crossing over the forest and mountains that bordered the kingdom I saw the glistening towers that were the library. I've only been here once or twice and only when I needed to so the moment I landed and reverted to my other form I sent one of the foxes to guide me to the information that I came for. As I followed him past the thousands of bookcases and levels I couldn't help but admire that amount of knowledge stored within these walls. Knowledge is power after all, so the sprit in charge of this place must be pretty powerful. Although I've heard rumors I've never actually met the master of the library.

Eventually the fox led me to a smaller portion of the library located within a hallway of it's own. From the labels I saw it looked like every book and scroll in here had to do with curses, plagues and all matter of illness.

"Is there anything here on living curses?"

The fox tilted his head then suddenly looked at a larger book near the ceiling. With a little help from my wings I managed to fly to the top and retrieve it without sending any books flying much to the foxes relief. As I laid the book down on a nearby table I got a better look at it, besides being massive the entire thing was a deep red and covered in weird runic letters. But the part that angered me the most was the chains and locks on the book with a note.

"To unlock this book you must first gain approval from the master of this place." So as it turns out in order to read this book I would have to gain the approval of this places master.

"So be it, bring the master of this place to me and be quick about it." As the fox ran off to retrieve it's master I was once again left to do nothing but dwell on my problems. And this problem's names happened to be Sozin and Ozai. Ever since the failed assassination of Katara those two have been trying to stay below the radar while at the same time dealing with the small issues that normally bothered me.

_No doubt there's more to this, Sozin never makes a move unless he's sure it's to his best interest. And as for Ozai I've heard from my spies that he's been talking to the more war like generals. Possible trying to stir them up so that they'll help him overthrow me but what he doesn't know is that there are more loyal soldiers then he thinks. The real question is what is there next step?_

I was brought back to reality by the sound of wings flapping. When I turned to the doorway I saw the sprit in charge in all his glory. A giant pitch black owl with a white face and black soulless eyes.

"I am Wan Shi Tong, why have you summoned me?"

"I am the current ruler off dragon kind and I seek answers about living curses." I showed him the lock on the book but instead of moving to unlock it he just stands there and stares at me.

"Tell me why I should unlock this book for you?" His voice although calm held a degree of seriousness to it and I could tell demanding anything from this creature would end badly for me, but I wasn't about to go home empty handed.

"I need answers to save my friend who is believed to be suffering from one."

Again he stares at me, and for a moment I honestly felt afraid. Not of him but of what would happen if I didn't get the information.

"You don't appear to be lying so I will allow you access to this book, but be warned if you plan to take any books from here I will kill you." with a wave of his wing the locks snap off and fall to the ground. When I look up he was gone and I was left alone to try to find the answers. It took me nearly an hour of searching before I finally came across something that wasn't pointless or boring.

"Here we go, a living curse takes the life forces of it's victim and slowly consumes it for as long as the caster still lives. Different methods can be used to slow the spread but to fully cure the victim the caster must either undo what they have done or be slain."

_So I either have to force the caster to undo it or kill them? Sounds simple enough but the question remains, who cursed Ty Lee in the first place?_

The book mentioned other things about the living curse and their treatment plans but because I wasn't a healer I didn't have any clue on what they meant.

"But I bet Katara would." Pulling the book close to my side I quickly made my way out of the small hallway and into the larger part of the library where unfortunately for me one of the foxes was waiting. Upon seeing the book in my hand it started to alert his boss but before it could I grabbed him by the throat silencing him.

"If you wish to live I suggest you show me were the important and oldest books are." Although struggeling as he did so he still managed to look down near the bottom of the library.

"Good now I suggest you run and tell you boss his library is on fire." The moment I let go he runs off and I jump in the air changing into my true form before sending fire into all the bookcases below me before flying out the way I came in. As i left I heard the very loud and angry screech of Wan Shi Tong no doubt trying in vain to contain my fires.

_At least now he'll be to busy to try and get his little book back._

With the book nestled in my claws and a clean getaway assured I started the long journey home. But for the third time today my thoughts on my problems distracted me from everything else.

_When I get back I'll have to make sure to completely sabotage any plans Sozin might make against me. And as for Ozai, well he might not be as cunning as his father but his arrogance pushes him to dangerous lengths. Even though I left Mai who was a spirit hat specialized in hidden weapons to guard Katara I still feel uneasy. Maybe when I get back I spend the day with her and try to ease my tension._

But whatever I did I would have to be prepared for anything.


	8. Dealing with one problem

**Katara**

For the last couple days it's been pretty quiet around the palace. Every time I tried to talk to a maid she'd just she was busy and move away from me as fast as she could. That and the royal guards seemed to be acting strange, but that was just a small number of them. From what I noticed they patrolled certain areas more then others, by certain areas I mean Ty lee's room and Azula's room. Whenever I left to go anywhere those guards would always watch me their hands holding their weapons a bit to tightly and their eyes a bit to focused. If it wasn't for Mai I had a feeling I probably wouldn't make it more then three steps. I don't know what it is about Mai that makes the guards so timid but whenever they see her they instantly take a few steps back and remove their hands from their weapons.

"Come on Katara, Ty Lee's expecting you" she says grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall. Hopefully Azula would be back soon, not that I miss her or anything but at least with her here I have somebody to talk to. As we turned the corner to Ty lee's wing we were greated by two people that I hoped to never meet. Sozin and Ozai were standing right in front of Ty lee's door no doubt waiting for us.

"Ah if it isn't Lady Katara and her little bodyguard, a pleasure seeing you when our ruler isn't around." I really didn't like the way Ozai was acting but I really didn't like the way he was talking.

"Yes well I'm sure you gentelmen have other things to do so If you'll excuse me." When I tried to open the door Ozi made a point to block it.

"Oh but I wasn't finished speaking to you, but what else would you expect from Azula's pet." Before I could act Mai beat me to it and slashed Ozai's arm with a hidden blade from her robes. It wasn't a lethal cut but still deep enough to cause serious damadge. I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Ozai held his bleeding arm.

"You dare laugh at me peaseant!?" he roared using his good arm to clamp around my neck. Before he had time to squeeze a bolt of lighting came soaring down the hall hitting him square in the shoulder sending him into the wall. As I tried to catch my breath we followed the lightings path to see Azula standing in the hall holding a book and looking furious. Within seconds she's placing the book in Mai's hands and checking to see if I was okay. After a small nod from me she turns to Ozai.

"So not only do you disrespect me while I'm gone but you also threaten my bride. That's a very serious crime and unlike last time you've been caught red-handed."

Although still dazed from the blast Ozai tried to shrug it off.

"It was your pet's bodyguard that started it. I was just talking when she struck me."

Azula looked at Mai who shrugged with her usual nochalant expression.

"Be that as it may you threatened my bride which makes her not only my equal but also your future ruler." I was actually taken back by her words, never in all my time here has she refered to me as her equal. Ozai and Sozin were taken back as well but Azula continued on.

"Now I give you two choices, you can either get down on you knees and beg forgivness from Katara or you can be excuted." For a moment he looked at me eyes filled with hatred and then he turned back to Azula a smal fire burning in his good hand.

"I'd rather die with my pride intact then apolgize to your little pet!"

"Well it is your decesion but tell me Sozin what do you think of this?" Ozai turned to look at his father no doubt beleving he would come to his sons rescue but when he looked at his father he saw only indeference.

"Your have the right to kill him of course, but at least let him fight for his life in a agni kai."

"A dragon should meet their end with honor. Very well my guards will have him restrained in his room untill then, now get out of my sight before I change my mind." As soon as Sozin had lead Ozai away Azula moved me inside Ty lee's room where she pulled me into a hug.

"Azula?" I said trying to escape her embrace only to be pulled tighter

"I was worried about you. I knew Mai would protoct you but I still wanted to be here."

"O...Okay" being this close to her was making me feel a bit embarassed but I wasn't hating it.

"And I'm sorry for this" Before I could ask what she meant she'd grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss. I was more surprised then anything and by the time I could think again she was pressing her forehead against mine both of our cheeks burning red.

"What was that for?"

"You see I've been thinking lately about well a lot of things but mostly about you and me. And after a lot of thought I decided that whatever we have I want to explore it."

"And how do we do that?"

"Simple tonight I'm taking you out on a date and I'm going to show you all that my kingdom has to offer, that is if you want I don't want to force you into anything... again."

_Well I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to get to know her a little bit. And besides she has a point, I need to know exactly what our relationship is. Am I a pawn or a friend? Or something more?_

"Alright" As soon as the words left my mouth I was pulled into another hug.

"Great then I'll come get you as soon as I have everything set up, until then you just try to remain excited." Just like that she leaves the room smiling and I make my way over to Ty lee who was sitting up in bed a huge grin on her face.

"I could hear the excitement in Azula's voice from here. Is it true you two are having a date night?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a date but yeah pretty much."

But was it? I mean I already knows Azula feels something for me the mark on my hand is evidence of that, but is she starting to have feelings for me? And better yet am I starting to have feeling for her? After searching my mind for any answer I was surprised when the word no never came up. In fact every time I thought about it the only reason I couldn't have feelings for her was because of Aang. And yet every time I compared the two Azula always came out on top.

_This entire situation was easier to deal with when we both couldn't stand each other._

"Oh I can't wait for the two of you get married! The flowers, the music and of course the dancing. So when is the big day? I hope it's soon." As easy as it would be to lie to her I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She was just so innocent and if I told her the truth I just know she'd be devastated.

"Well we decided to have it in a few months." If Azula was here she'd no doubt back me up but right now I had do my best to not give in to anymore of her questions.

The time with her went by far to slowly especially since I had to lie more in that one hour then I did in my entire life just to answer her questions without digging myself further into the hole I already dug. By the time Mai escorted me back to my room I was to exhausted to do anything besides collapse on the bed. I didn't know what Azula had in mind later on tonight but whatever it was could wait a few hours so I could sleep.


End file.
